Tales in the Smash Mansion
by AnAwesomeName
Summary: This takes place after the Smash Ballot results. A new character will be presented each week to stay with the contestants. Enjoy!
1. Return of the Blocked Warrior

_Welcome to a new series about what goes on in the Smash Mansion after the ballot! Nintendo is not owned by me, but feel free to suggest ideas for future episodes! Enjoy!_

Two days after Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney was confirmed as the next DLC in Super Smash Brothers, he was talking to his good friend, Professor Layton.

"Layton? It's Wright. It's official! I've won the voting poll, and I should start fighting in early November!"

"Congratulations, Phoenix! Things have been going kind of slow here. No mysterious activity or strange happenings whatsoever. I could really use a puzzle. When do you think you could visit?"

"I don't know, probably not for a long time. Maybe until everyone gets bored with these battles. Oh! Gotta go. Master Hand just called a meeting."

"All right, call me when-"

 **"ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT TO THE-"**

"Calm down, you oversized glove, we're all here! We're just waiting for the attorney." Shulk interrupted. Master Hand responded by turning himself into a fist, and hovered toward Shulk's spot.

" **BUT THAT'S NOT ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS. NOW SHUT UP BEFORE YOU REALLY FEEL SOME PAIN!"** Master Hand thundered, which resulted in Shulk turning pale.

"All rise, the honorable Attorney Layton presiding." Phoenix announced playfully while entering the living room. However, no one laughed at this joke, but instead frowned at Phoenix, who took it as a signal to sit down and stop talking.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now, I have an announcement concerning new contestants to the competition."

"Is Wolf coming back?! FALCO AND LINK, GIVE ME BACK MY RUP-" Ganondorf jumped up and yelled.

" **NO, WOLF'S NOT COMING BACK. NOW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP."** Master Hand boomed, which ended with Ganondorf sitting down, grumbling.

"Looks like we'll keep those rupees." Falco said while high-fiving Link.

 **"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE."** Master Hand warned while pointing at Link and Falco.

"Anyway, since fans were quite disappointed that their character wasn't accepted, so, starting today, we'll be allowing new characters to stay here for one week. I will choose one current contestant to type in the character who will stay this week. So, with that being said, Palutena, please choose who will stay with us this week."

Palutena got up, and approached the decision mechanism, but was trailed by a sad Kirby, who was soon taken back to his seat by Ness and Lucas.

"What's up with the pink marshmallow?" Phoenix whispered to Captain Falcon. "What? Jigglypuff's fine!" Captain Falcon answered, gesturing to a smiling Jigglypuff.

"No, the one who eats everything." Phoenix clarified. "Oh, you mean King Dedede. He's just glaring at Kirby, biting his glove to keep from making an outburst, but he's not pink. Do you need to get your eyes checked? Dr. Mario is also an optomet-" Captain Falcon responded.

"NO! THE ONE WHO IS BEING COMFORTED BY BASEBALL CAP AND SUPERMAN HAIR OVER THERE." Phoenix quietly yelled.

"Oh, Kirby. He took an instant liking to Palutena, and they've been best friends since they met. Wherever Palutena goes, Kirby goes." Captain Falcon said.

"Hmmm..." Palutena wondered before typing in her choice with a sly smile. Right after that, a door appeared under Master Hand, where, Steve, from Minecraft then emerged.

"Oh, hi, everyone! Do you need me for something?" The block-made person asked.

"Yes! I chose you to stay with us for the week! While you're here, I was thinking you can teach me some new recipes!" Palutena responded happily while Kirby hugged Steve's leg. Some shared Palutena's and Kirby's excitement (Villager, Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Samus, Lucas) while others were, again, grumbling (everyone else) and confused (Phoenix Wright).

"Oh, for the love of Delfino Pla- **I mean, welcome back, Steve! Palutena basically summed it up, but you'll only be here for a week."** Master Hand announced.

"But after what just happened with Herobrine, I thought you guys hated me!" a confused Steve said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we still do..." Little Mac responded with a nod of agreement from Ryu.

" **Now would be a good time to keep that mouth closed, Mac."** Doc Louis said.

"Well, I'll stay, but did anyone hear that voice?" Steve answered looking around.

" **Splendid! Meeting adjourned!"** Master Hand answered before disappearing.

Little Mac was about to uppercut Steve, but was stopped by a stern " **NO, MAC. It's not worth it."** from Doc Louis.

"Seriously, where is that voice coming from?" Steve asked while being dragged away by Kirby.

 _Two hours later..._

Captain Falcon, Princess Peach, and Mega Man were in the Mansion Garden, watching Duck Hunt, Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, Villager, and Toon Link playing tag. Two seconds later, Steve walked up and to the trio.

"Excuse me. By now fans have heard of my presence for the week, and want to do a test run with me. I'm taking a break from cooking with Kirby and Palutena, so are any of you interested in a quick match?"

Mega Man shook his head.

"No, thank you." Peach answered with a sorry smile.

Captain Falcon was about to decline, but was interrupted by Toon Link calling, "I'll fight! I saw your match against Ike and Link, and have wanted to fight you since then!"

"Sure, as long as someone battles me. You all are welcome to spectate!" Steve accepted, while walking to the Overworld stage based on Minecraft.

"Beats sitting here!" Captain Falcon followed, with Villager, Peach, Lucas and Ness trailing behind.

 _In the Overworld stage..._

 **"3! 2! 1! GO!"**

As if on cue, Toon Link prepared an arrow to fly. Steve retaliated by blocking the arrow with his hand, and using his special to spawn a creature to assist him. The creature coming out of the spawn egg was an Iron Golem, who walked over to Toon Link, and despite multiple blows by his sword, was given a whopping 37% on the creature's punches. Meanwhile, the spectators were commentating on the battle's progress.

"Wow! Steve is actually a strong fighter! If only he stayed permanently." Ness said.

"True. Thanks to him, my Blue Falcon is faster than ever!" Captain Falcon said.

Peach, Villager, and Lucas were looking on in awe. Toon Link had lost his first stock, and had 50% on his damage counter while Steve simply had a 3% and both stocks left.

"Wow! No wonder Link lost to you! You're really strong, but this is the part where the Final Smash comes in." Toon Link said as the Smash Ball appeared into play.

"PREPARE TO WITNESS THE TRIFORCE POWER!" Toon Link yelled jumping up to receive the Smash Ball's power. However, before Toon Link could hit the Smash Ball, Steve simply shot an arrow at it.

"Looks like that will have to wait. NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MINECRAFTERS EVERYWHERE! I TELEPORT THEE TO THE END!" responded Steve while his opponent was trying to escape being knocked out. But Toon Link failed.

"Toony's in for it now." Lucas responded.

"I NOW SUMMON THE ENDER DRAGON."

Toon Link looked around, sweating, teeth chattering, before being knocked back into the Overworld by the Ender Dragon with Steve on it. A direct hit, putting Toon Link at 126%, and ending the match. However, while Toon Link was flying, Steve put down a block, and mined it as his taunt.

 **"GAME."**

 **"THE WINNER IS..."**

 _Steve looks around while his Overworld music plays_

 **"STEVE!"**

Steve walked out and found everyone waiting for him. Toon Link shook his hand and said, "Good game! You are a true opponent!"

Meanwhile, everyone was applauding for Steve. "Very well done!" Peach said. "Wow! That was amazing!" Ness complimented. Lucas' wolf ran up to Steve and licked him, and Steve took it as a chance to teach Lucas something else about his wolf. He handed Lucas a tag and explained, "Use this to name him." Lucas took the item, and thought for a few seconds, then said, "Onett. I'll call it Onett." His tag then disappeared, and the word 'Onett' appeared above Lucas' wolf.

" **Attention, everyone. Dinner is ready, so please meet in Palutena's dining room to eat."** Master Hand called.

 _In Palutena's dining room..._

Ganondorf, Bowser, and King Dedede proceeded to stuff their faces with the main meal, cooked fish, the kids were performing proper table etiquette, to Peach's delight, the swordsmen and women followed the kids' example, Mega Man downloaded his meal, Phoenix was chomping down on his food, with Samus doing the same. Meanwhile, the Pokémon were asking for another serving.

"If everyone is stuffed, I'd like to present dessert. A crisp pumpkin pie with smooth whipped cream, and chocolate cake!" Steve announced before everyone licked their lips.

 _After dinner and dessert..._

Steve was teaching Villager and Mr. Game and Watch how to play Minecraft when suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Steve left the two to their building and mining to see Samus and Captain Falcon at the door.

"Hey, Steve! We just wanted to say th-"

"Thanks for all the supplies, man! You really helped me improve my Blue Falcon. And did something with Samus' robot suit that-uh, was probably cool too!"

"I agree with race car boy here." Samus spoke through her teeth while clenching her fists at Captain Falcon.

"You're welcome. Oh, and keep this just in case you want some revenge on Captain Falcon." Steve replied while handing a rainbow spawn egg. "It spawns a random monster that will attack whomever you please and follow all your orders." Samus eagerly took it, and threw it, to reveal an Enderman. "Be careful with this monster. Looking in its eyes will make it attack. But if you look, Samus, it'll let it slide." Steve warned.

"You heard him, Cap-" Samus started, but Captain Falcon had already looked at his face, and was running from it. "Thanks, again!" Samus said before following her pet monster.

Steve closed the door, and found Villager and Game and Watch celebrating, for they had struck emerald. Steve chuckled, and laid down in his bed, and called it a day.

 _Yep, Steve is back for the week. Pichu is now again a possibility with Wolf and Ice Climbers. Remember to post comments on who to see next week!_


	2. The Key to Victory

_Nintendo isn't owned by me. On the bright side, presenting part 2!_

It was Sunday, October 6. Steve was finishing his lessons teaching Mr. Game and Watch and Villager about the world of Minecraft by testing them with a Hunger Games competition. While the two were going at it, Steve packed his stuff, preparing to depart back to his world. Steve then picked up his memorabilia of his week-long stay, which he marked with pictures. He first picked up a picture of him, Palutena, and Kirby with chef hats on, smiling proudly in front of a chocolate cake they just finished. He put down the picture and found a picture of him chasing Zelda and King Dedede with his Final Smash. He then picked up his Final Picture, which was with Captain Falcon upgrading his Blue Falcon with Steve. He put down the picture and sighed, looking back into the room at Game and Watch and Villager, who were fighting each other with wooden swords. He walked into the room, and got their attention.

"Villager and Game and Watch, I just want to thank you for taking me in so quickly and being so kind to me. Although some people didn't take me in so kindly, thank you for being my friends."

Villager paused his game, and walked up to Steve, and hugged him, while Game and Watch rang his bell, which meant, "You are very welcome, and we are glad to have known you."

"Well, time to head to the living room. It is time." Steve said before walking out the door to the living room with his two friends following.

 _In the living room..._

"Steve, your one week stay is terminated, and a new visitor is to take your place. So please, choose the character to succeed you." Master Hand told Steve.

Everyone else groaned, and Bowser said, "Are any of us going to pick-"

" **NO, BOWSER."** Master Hand yelled.

"Well, I had the time of my life staying here and interacting with you guys. From baking to battling to teaching, I couldn't have had a better experience. So the person I choose will be for you guys."

With that, Steve walked over, and typed in his choice, which resulted into the other-dimensional portal. Steve walked through the door, and said, "Farewell." before closing the door.

A three second pause began before the next door appeared, encasing Steve's choice. The door opened, and out came a young man wearing red and black. He was carrying an oversized key on his shoulder, and the contestants couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sora. It's such an honor to finally meet you besides your pixelated forms in Smash Flash."

Ness ran up to him and shook his hand eagerly. "It's such an honor to meet you too! I couldn't believe you were even entered into the Ballot!"

"Steve informed me that lots of fans had requested me, and that if he was picked, he would make sure that if he got the chance to choose the second DLC, I would be in."

Captain Falcon was on his cell phone, and contacted Steve. "Hey, Steve! Guess who just-"

"STEVE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR PUTTING SORA IN! HE WAS AWESOME IN SMASH FLASH!" Ness interrupted, taking Captain Falcon's phone, before Bowser took it from Ness.

"You know Steve, I used to think that you were just an idiot from a world where everything was made of blocks. But now, I hate you a little less now. Thanks a lot."

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE BEFORE I FALCON PUNCH YOU INTO OBLIVION." Captain Falcon shrieked before leaping at Bowser.

Meanwhile, Sora was talking to Princess Peach. "It's so much better than being in a game with Disney characters. Don't get me wrong, I love Mickey and friends, but I hope that this will be the 'KEY TO VICTORY'! See what I did there, you know, I have a key..." Sora joked while Ganondorf and Ryu shook their head.

"You're jokes are as good as your hair." Ganondorf insulted, to which Sora retaliated with a "You're brain is as empty as an unfilled glass."

"Hahahaha. That was pretty good. **I mean, Sora, you have been selected to be in the game for the next week. You are to be bunking with Ness and Lucas."** Master Hand announced.

"Great! I can't wait to know you all better." Sora said. Lucas and Ness took his hand and took him to his room.

 _In Ness and Lucas' room..._

 _"_ Sora, you will be staying here!" said Lucas, showing Sora his room. "I've never gotten this excited when meeting a new player, besides Steve!"

"Yes, Steve is a great friend! I've mined with him and he and I have gone on many adventures in my world! He was a very useful tool to victory!" Sora said to the two Earthbounders.

"Are you up for a three-player battle? Me vs. you vs. Lucas?" Ness offered. "We have an Onett and Magicant stage. Since you're new, take your pick."

"Hmmm... I accept your challenge. And since I've only played Earthbound, I guess I choose Magicant!" Sora decided before walking to the arena. However, they walked straight into Little Mac and Ryu. The two fighters both got into their fighting stance.

"Make that a five-player battle. Me, you, Ryu, Baseball Cap, and Superman Hair. One stock." Little Mac challenged, "Unless your scared."

"I've fought an oversized sorcerer, an evil octopus, someone named Chernabog, and this guy named Gaston who loves to showboat. I think I can handle two fighters who are overemotional." Sora accepted.

"Then let's do this, Keymaster." Little Mac said.

 _In the Onett stage..._

 **"3, 2, 1, GO!"**

"Move, Ryu! I'll settle this with one attack!" Little Mac said, to which Ryu, Lucas, and Ness responded by dodging. Sora stared straight at him, and said "One thing I learned was to always dodge when you can." Little Mac then used his forward special, which connected with Sora.

"HA! GOTCHA!"

"Yes, but you're about to lose a stock!" Sora pointed out, which was when Little Mac realized that he had made the biggest mistake any Little Mac player had ever made: using your forward special off the edge.

" **PLAYER 5. DEFEATED."**

Sora chuckled and turned around, only to find that Ryu was about to Shuryuken on him, but Ness had caught him and used his back throw to take Ryu off the stage, and knock him off with a PK Thunder.

"OH NO!" Ness said, realizing his mistake. He had used his PK Thunder off the stage to knock out Ryu, but now had no recovery.

"Lucas, you can do it!" Ness yelled before falling into the abyss.

" **PLAYER 4. DEFEATED. PLAYER 3. DEFEATED."**

 **"** Ready?" Sora asked.

"Let's do it." Lucas answered.

With that, Lucas charged and began with an upthrow and a neutral air, which dealt a steady 21% damage on Sora. Lucas was about to use his famous up smash, but was blocked, and grabbed by Sora who hit him with his Keyblade twice, before sending him off flying with a forward throw, and his forward air. Sora had 21%, Lucas with 46%.

"Oh, no, I'm not done yet!" Sora said before swinging the back of his Keyblade through the air, which resembled his up Smash and gave Lucas a 67%.

"No!" Lucas said, "PK FREEZE!"

Sora avoided the attack, and charged the tip of his key at Lucas, but Lucas blocked. Sadly, his shield was broken.

"Good try, Lucas." Sora then fully charged his key to land a devastating 32% percent on Lucas, which sent him flying.

" **GAME."**

 **"THE WINNER IS..."**

"I claim this victory for Destiny Islands!"

 **"SORA!"**

"I guess I underestimated you. I apologize." Little Mac mumbled shamefully.

"You are a worthy foe." Ryu complimented.

"Good game, Sora. I've got to practice when to use my PK Thunder!" Ness said.

"Wow! That was a good battle! I'd like to battle you again sometime!" Lucas said.

"Thanks, but I'm hungry. Where's the cafe?" Sora questioned.

"Oh, you mean the Master Cafe. It's down the hall, to the left." Ness answered.

 _In the Cafeteria..._

"I witnessed your battle...very impressive." Meta Knight complimented to Sora.

"I did too! Well done!" Peach said.

"Hmph! I guess it was OK." Dark Pit said with a scowl.

"Are you kidding, Pittoo? He was awesome! I liked it when-" Pit started.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" Dark Pit roared, hitting his doppelgänger with the back of his harpoon bow.

"Thanks, guys. In fact, I heard the fights can have up to eight people enter. How about all of us duke it out. Free-for-all, two stock."

"Count me in." Samus said, overhearing the boy's challenge.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon said.

 _This is going to be a very interesting week..._ Sora thought to himself with a smile on his face.

 _Who's next? Show me those suggestions!_

"


	3. Sunshine and Rain Part 1

_Nintendo isn't owned by me. Also, Minecraft should have been on the Wii U before Terraria. Just saying._

Sora sat on his bed and sighed, holding his beloved key blade. A week had already passed and Sora was packing up his belongings, preparing to return to his world.

"Sora, are you okay?" Lucas asked, entering Sora's room while Ness followed. Sora put a sad smile on his face and answered, "Yes, I'm just fine. I just can't believe that a week had already passed! I really wish I could have stayed longer."

"We'll see you again! Don't worry!" Ness reassured the teenager patting him on the back. Lucas agreed by hugging Sora.

" **SORA, PLEASE HEAD TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR YOUR DEPARTURE."** Master Hand announced.

"Well, all good things must come to an end." Sora said, leaving the room with Lucas and Ness.

 _In the living room..._

"Sora, please select the character that you want to be in the game for the final weeklong stay." Master Hand said, while gesturing to the keyboard.

"It's a shame. We never got to have our battle." Meta Knight said.

"Next time I see you, let's battle." Sora promised.

After one last hug from Lucas and Ness, Sora selected his character, and before stepping through the portal, he told everyone, "Rainy days don't last. The sun will come sooner or later."

The second he said "Sun" Lucas, Meta Knight, Ness, and surprisingly Ganondorf knew who he picked.

"Isaac, you can come out now!" Sora called. A boy who looked the same age as Sora and was almost as tall as him. He was all dressed on orange and yellow, and was carrying a sword.

"Greetings. I'm Isaac. You've probably heard of me from-"

"Yeah, yeah, Golden Sun, we know. Look, I personally don't care what you do as long as you don't get in my way." Ganondorf said.

"Uh, we already have enough clones here..." Sonic said.

"I assure you, I'm not a clone. How would I be a clone if no one here is from my game?" Isaac questioned.

"Just because not from any of our games doesn't mean your moveset isn't similar to some of the sword fighters here." Samus pointed out.

"True. If you're not a clone, show me in battle." Ganondorf challenged.

"Oooh, a Ganon battle! I'll join-" Lucas started, but was cut off by Ganondorf. "NO! ME VS. MR. I'M-NOT-A-CLONE HERE. 1V1." Ganondorf roared at the boy.

While Ness was comforting a scared Lucas, Isaac accepted his challenge. "All right, then, Ganondorf! Oh, wait, I'm sorry I meant GanonDORK!"

"OOOHH! Got 'eem!" Sonic called out.

"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!" Ganondorf said.

 _This is a two-parter. Maybe I'll work on the second part later this week..._


End file.
